Because he was her bestest bestest friend
by writersblock142
Summary: Ryan smiled. No matter what happened he would always be there for her and would always be the one to wipe away her tear's.Because he was her bestest bestest friend.Oneshot Gabriella and Ryan Friendship


Ryan walked down the red and white corridors at East High. He grinned at Taylor, Kelsie

and Martha as they walked past and said a quick hello, he then however frowned when he

saw the upset look on Taylor's face. Kelsie gave him a "don't ask" look and carried on

walking her arm around Taylor. He gave Hi-five to Chad, Zeke and Jason as they came

past Hurrying after the 3 girls. Everything had worked out great since The mid summer

nights talent show. For the rest of the summer the wildcats and The Evans

twins spent every day together getting to know each other better and becoming closer

than any of them could of imagined.

Ryan and Sharpay finally had real friends that they knew they could depend on.

At first Sharpay was reluctant, but as Ryan was spending so much time with them Sharpay

soon followed. Which was a shock for everyone, Sharpay following anything other than a

Shoe sale was un-heard of. So the more time Sharpay spent with Zeke the more they

fell in Love. He brought out a side of Ryan's twin most people where sure she didn't

have.

They also joined in other school activities other than drama. Ryan and Chad

became co-captains of the Baseball team, and Ryan began directing some plays instead of

always starring in them. Sharpay joined the girls golf team, and teaches middle school children

yoga and aerobics with Gabriella.That's another thing that shocked everyone. Gabriella Montez

and Sharpay Evansbecame best friends. No-one really know how it happened but the two worked

out their problems but soon became inseparable.

Just as Ryan rounded the corner he bumped in-to his twin and almost knocked her over.

"Ryan! Zeke got me these shoes, if you ruin them you can be the one to tell him!"

Sharpay seethed at her brother, pointing down to the silver open toed heals that matched perfectly

with her pink vest top and denim skirt. Sharpay may have changed but her over protectiveness for

her outfit's was still there.

"Sorry sis, I was a lost in thought"

Sharpay smiled "It's ok, I was in a hurry anyway"

"Oh yer? Where you headed" Ryan asked.

That was another thing Ryan loved about this new life. Before Ryan would have known exactly

where his sister was going because she would have ordered him to follow. However the twins no

longer spent every minute of the day together and in some way that made them closer than ever before.

"Just got a text from Taylor, her Grandad died and she is really taking it hard. I thought I

would go over there with Kelsie and Martha and try and make her feel better."

Sharpay replied the worry for her friend evident on her face. The wildcat girls where as

close as anything. Taylor was the one that made friends with Sharpay first place. Which was

the start of the unexpected things to happen in the wild cat friendship group. Kelsie and

Martha where happy to try and make a new friendship with her, however Gabriella was

reluctant because of past experiences with the Female Evan twin. The girls talked her into

talking to Sharpay and now the 4 girls are inseparable. If one shows any sign of being

upset the other 3 are right by her side.

That's why she looked upset Ryan thought thinking bad to Taylor's upset face minutes before.

"Why don't you come along, I know Zeke, Jason and Chad will be there?" Sharpay asked leaning against the nearby locker.

"I will probably be there later, I said I would get this thing for Miss Darbus"

Sharpay grinned cheekily "My brother Ryan is still the wildcat suck up"

"Hey!" Ryan said playfully hitting his sister.

"Kidding!" Sharpay stood up and began walking away smoothing down her skirt as she went.

"Wait Shar, where are Troy and Gabriella you didn't mention them?"

"I don't know, I text both and rang but neither replied or picked up" Sharpay replied with

a shrug and walked of.

Ryan watched his sister walk away and just as he began towards Miss Darbus's classroom he

felt he cell vibrate and the tune of I don't dance began to play.

Gabriella's face flashed on the screen and Ryan answered immediately.

"Hey Gab's" Ryan said in a cheery tone.

"_Ry_" Gabriella Hiccupped down the phone. "_Can you please meet me_" She said before

Ryan heard loud sobs.

"Gabby what's the matter?" he asked concerned

"_Please just meet me, I'm in the prop's closet_"

Ryan could only just make out what Gabriella was saying as her sobs became more and

more hysterical.

"Alright Gabs I will be right there" and with that Ryan was sprinting down that East High halls.

Ryan skidded to a halt at the prop closet door and knocked.

"Come in" came a shaky reply.

Ryan pushed open the door and before he could take in his surroundings a petite brown haired gir

l was clutching his chest and sobbing hard into his shoulder.

"Ssshhhh Gabs calm down, tell me what's upset you" Ryan said soothingly stroking his

best friends back.

"Ow Ryan it was awful, I didn't know what to do and I knew I just needed to talk to you

you know what I mean.?"

"Yeh I know" He agreed and he did.

Gabriella and Ryan may have there best friend's, but none of them compared to the friendship

between her and Ryan. From the night of the talent show Ryan and Gabriella's friendship just

grew and grew. At first both thought that Troy and Martha would be upset about how close the

two where. Except both where surprised, neither Troy or Martha had any problem with the two

being so close and in some ways made those two closer also.

Gabriella sobbed harder and harder into Ryan's shirt and he felt completely useless.

"Gab how can I help you when I have no idea what's the matter?!" He looked down at

her. Gabriella's normally perfect face was ruined with mascara and tears. Another thing Ryan

noticed was her favourite T necklace was missing from her neck, something that Ryan had only

ever seen once, when Troy and Gabby had had a fight.

"Did you and Troy have a fight?" He asked lifting up her chin and looking into her chocolate eyes.

Gabriella just nodded.

"Okay" He paused and looked around. The small room was full to burst with the

extravagant costumes and props Miss Darbus had used from past productions.

"Look come over here and calm down and you can tell me what happened."

Ryan led Gabriella over to an old west looking sofa and sat her down. He then plonked

himself next to her and let her snuggle into him once again.

They sat like that for a while Gabriella's sobs becoming quieter but the rate of tears falling was

not becoming anyless.

"Gabs?" Ryan asked timidly, not wanting to set her off again. "Do you think you are ready to tell

me what happened?"

Gabriella nodded and sat up a little straighter.

"Well me Troy where walking along and I asked him how he was going to get to my scholastic

decathlon on Sunday. Then he got this really guilty look on his face and said he was sorry but he

wasn't going to be able to make it, he had a '_**thing**'" _She said using air quotes on thing and saying

it with a very vicious tone in her voice.

Ryan nodded and indicated for her to continue.

"So I said that he had known about the decathlon for weeks and this thing can't be as important

and he must be able to re-arrange. He said no, so I asked what it was and he hesitated BIG time,

you could tell he was making up an excuse because he was taking so long. He then said he was

having a two-on-two game with the guys!" She had now gotten up and was pacing in front of

Ryan who could see the anger rising in his best friend.

"That's when I lost it Ry I mean really lost it. I said well screamed at him that he was lying

because all the guys where coming to watch me and Taylor in the decathlon. He looked really

guilty then. That's when it clicked Ryan where he really was going to be. Remember when I told

you Troy had been cancelling loads of our dates?" She asked and stopped in front of him waiting

for his reply.

"Ummmm yer and I told not to worry." He answered a little afraid of Gabriella's sudden mood

change. She had gone from hysterically upset to very very angry.

"And I took your advice! I didn't worry, but more and more dates got cancelled and then yesterday

Sharpay said to me that she saw Troy in the mall with some girl she had never seen before. So I told

Troy this and said that he was going of with some girl and that if he didn't want to date me anymore

that he could just go and give this necklace to the other girl and I ripped of the necklace and threw

at him" She finished off by sitting back down on the sofa bolt upright arms and legs crossed

extremely tight.

"Wow Gabs! What did he say to that?" Ryan was a little impressed who knew his sweet little Gabs

could be this feisty? At this Gabriella untied her arms and looked a little uncomfortable.

"Well He sort of looked shocked and I just said so it's true and ran off" She said suddenly becoming

fascinated by dress fabric.

"Gaby, Gaby, Gaby why would you do that? Did he actually admit to cheating on you?" Ryan asked

"Well no, but he didn't deny it either!" She looked like she was trying to convince herself aswell as

Ryan.

"Look Gabs your are my best friend and I love you but that's the dumbest thing you have ever done."

"But-"She began.

"No Gabs you know Troy and do you really think he would ever cheat on you?"

"No" Gabriella replied shaking her head.

"Right well I think you need to talk to Troy don't you?" Ryan said a smile playing on his lips he felt

like a farther talking to his naughty toddler.

"But Ryan if he wasn't cheating what is so important that mean he has to miss the most important

Decathlon of the season? I mean I have not missed on of his games, why can't he do the same for

me?" Gabriella looked at him expectantly as though Ryan should no the answer to her question.

Ryan was about to answer when Gabriella's Cell began to ring. She picked it up and her eyes

widened, she pressed a button and placed the phone back into her bag.

"Was that Troy?" Ryan asked slowly.

She simply nodded

"And you didn't talk to him why?" He felt like a farther again.

"Because-" she began but mumbled the rest so he could not understand her.

"Say again?" Ryan asked lifting her chin up once more.

"Because I feel foolish alright Ry? You are right I should have let him explain before I went mad."

She said looking at Ryan.

Just as Ryan was trying to think of something to say his cell began to ring again, but this time Troy's

face flashed. He gave Gabi a look and she nodded telling him to answer.

"Hey Troy" Ryan answered

"_Ryan you're with Gabriella right?"_ Ryan heard Troy's voice sounded panicky

"Umm yes she's here" Ryan replied cautiously watching Gabriella, she looked very uncomfortable.

"_I knew she would be with you you're the only person I knew she would be with" _Ryan smiled he

had to agree with Troy there.

"_Look Ryan I really need to talk to her will you please put her on the phone?"_

Ryan looked at Gabriella she looked worried and didn't have a clue what to do.

"Umm Troy I don't think that's the best idea right now she is in a bit of a state" Ryan said choosing

his words carefully.

"_Look Ry I know she has told you what happened and it's not what you or she thinks!" _Ryan

heard Troy breathe down the receiver, it sounded like he was running. "_I am not cheating on her, I _

_was planning on telling her I __loved her! I was working a job to get some money to take her away _

_and tell her and I couldn't __tell her I got a job because it would've given away my plan!"_

Ryan breathed out with relief and looked at Gabriella who starring back confused.

"What's he saying?" she mouthed

"_Look just convince her to come and meet me in the gym and I will explain everything to her!_ He

paused "_Ry I can't loose her"_

"Fine I will talk to her, but you know what she is like" Ryan said and smiled.

"_Thanks Ry I owe you BIG time! Remember to make her come to the gym!"_

And with that the line went dead.

"What did he say?" Gabriella asked worried.

"Look Gabs it's not for me to say" He smirked "But its good"

"I don't know if I can talk to him now!" She said standing up and resuming her pacing.

"I think he is more worried about loosing you" Ryan said getting and standing in front of Gabriella

making her stop her pacing.

"Gab's listen as your bestest bestest friend I am the one that has to tell you this" He paused and took

a deep breath, just to make things more dramatic. "You acted like a bit of a Looney….which you

already were but on a whole other level! Troy wants you to meet him in the gym and I think its best

you go, you need to sort this whole thing out because you made a rather big deal out of nothing"

Ryan smiled at Gaby's face, she looked shocked but was desperately trying to hide a smile.

"Fine I will meet him" Gabriella said with a sigh and made her way to the door.

She stopped and turned to face Ryan and smiled. Ryan her best friend, the one she could talk to

about anything, not be worried about what she looked like around him, and she would never ever

worry about them getting together! That's like incest or something!

"Thank you Ryan I don't think I would have gotten through this without you, you are my rock" Gabriella said beaming

"Ditto" Ryan said hugging her. Gabriella kissed him on the cheek and then ran out of the Prop

cupboard.Ryan smiled. No matter what happened he would always be there for her and would

always be the one to wipe away her tear's.

Because he was her bestest bestest friend.

**OMG I'm sorry you had to read that! I hated it! I got the inspiration after watching hsm2 I just fell in love with Ryan and Gabriella's new friendship! I really want to write a story but I need some idea's so please give them to me if you have any! And Also check out my other one-shots! Review please they make me so happy!**


End file.
